Fallin' For You
by imadisneygirl
Summary: When R5's lead singer Ross Lynch, starts going off the rails, they have no choice but threaten to kick him out of the band. While he's hanging by a thread, there's one last option that might fix his problem. Hiring a fake girlfriend. With Laura Marano as his fake girlfriend, a sassy, bubbly but fierce girl who will take none of his nonsense, he has his work cut out for him. xRAURAx
1. i'm not going anywhere

**hey guys! so yeah, i know, i normally write Austin & Ally stories, but after i went to R5's concert and met with them and realized how nice and amazing they were, i couldn't help myself but write this. I've actually been working on this for a while so i'm glad the first chapters finally done. **

**it's a bit different from my usual style of writing, so if you enjoy and follow my Austin & Ally story, i hope you like this one as well! **

**er so yeah, please let me know what you think of it in the reviews, and if it's worthy enough to continue! thanks a bunch (:**

* * *

"Ross, you can't keep going on like this."

The blond rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. He had one earbud in his left ear after having the other rudely ripped out by his sister. Everything they were saying he had heard countless times before, and frankly, he still didn't care.

"I don't care," he muttered blandly.

Rydel screamed out in frustration, her hands tangled in her hair. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall; pointless and stupid!"

"Then don't talk to me!" Ross spit out venomously, jumping out of his chair. "I've heard this all a million times before; I don't need to hear it again!"

Riker ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Then why can't you just listen?"

"Because this is all stupid," Ross replied harshly. "I don't need to change; this is who I am."

Rocky snorted. "No Ross, obviously you're not or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Whatever," Ross scoffs. "I don't need to be here," he replied coldly, already halfway out of his seat.

"Ross," Ratliff placed a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him back down gently. The blond scowled in return but waited quietly anyways. "I think we've come up with a decision."

Ross smirked. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"You either clean up your act, or you're out of the band."

The words that tumble out of Rydel's mouth wiped the conceited smirk right off Ross's face.

"You can't kick me out!" He yelled shakily. "I'm the lead! You'll be nothing without me!"

Rocky frowned. "That's where you're wrong. Our fans love all of us, not just you."

"We don't want to do it," Riker gently explained. "But if you keep this up, we have no choice."

"Please, don't make us do it," Rydel pleaded. "You're our little brother. We're only doing what's best for you."

Ross stayed silent; he didn't know what to say.

"If you're interested in cleaning up your act, we might have a plan," Ratliff suggested, eyeing the other three siblings. Ross nodded for him to continue so he did. "We thought that maybe if we hire you a fake girlfriend and you guys get into the tabloids enough, they'll slowly forget about all the scandals you've pulled. They'll believe that this girl is good for you, and somehow made you change your old ways."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," he replied harshly. A look of hurt flashed through Ratliff's eyes, and the pang in Ross's chest spoke much louder than his attitude. "I'm sorry Ratliff, that was rude."

To say the least, they were surprised he even apologized.

"I know I'm out of options so if this is my last resort, I'll take it," he sighed.

A large grin slowly spread across Rocky's face. "You will!?" He instantly enveloped his little brother in a hug. "Ah, it's good to have you back bro."

And as much as Ross tried to keep up his bad boy image, he couldn't help but smile and hug the older boy back.

"There's one condition though!" He yelled, pulling away from Rocky. "Riker gets to choose the girl."

Riker raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're trusting me?"

"I rather trust you than the rest."

"Hey!" Rydel smacked his shoulder. "I would find you a great girl!"

Ross rolled his eyes. "No. You'd find a girl just like you who loves pink and sparkles."

"What's wrong with a girl like that?" She frowned.

"You're enough," he shook his head, stifling a laugh.

Rocky laughed as he wrapped an arm around Rydel who was pouting. "The good thing is he agreed to it."

"And now we just need to find the girl," Ratliff clicked his tongue. "How're you gonna do it Riker?"

Riker shrugged. "I actually don't know."

"My buddy has a sister who's Ross's age," Ratliff suggested. "She's not an R5 fan, so that helps."

Riker pondered this quietly. "Do you have her number?" Ratliff nodded. "Can I have it? I'll meet with her and see. What's her name?"

"Pretty sure it's Laura," he replied, scratching his head.

Riker nodded. "Cool, I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"The sooner the better," Rydel reprimanded.

And this is when Ross realized just exactly what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"Can I come?"

"No."

"But why!"

"Because I said so."

"Well I don't care, I'm going anyways."

Riker rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"Fine," he gave in after a minute of staring at her puppy dog eyes. "But I ask all the questions, you just observe, understood?"

"Yes sir," Rydel mock saluted him. He shot her a look. "Don't worry! I just think that you need a girls perspective... trust me, I know how girls work."

Riker nodded; he secretly didn't want to go alone and he didn't even want to know what would happen if he brought Rocky along with him. But he wasn't going to tell Rydel that.

"Okay, let's go," he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Rydel squealed and ran out after him.

"And she strikes once again," Rocky roars with laughter from where he was playing basketball outside with Ross.

Riker rolled his eyes. "Shut up," Rydel muttered.

"I just don't understand how you can never say no to her," he shrugged, not realizing that they just want him to shut up.

Ross threw him the ball, sending him a knowing look. "Everyone has a soft spot for Rydel. She gave you the puppy dog eyes, didn't she?" He smirked.

"No!" Rydel screamed at the same time Riker replied with, "Yes!"

Rocky chuckled. "Anyways, go meet with the girl and let us know what happens after."

Riker nodded coolly. "See you later guys."

* * *

"Oh, that's her!" Rydel screamed, smacking Riker's bicep.

Riker rolled his eyes for the tenth time that minute. "No, that's not her. Rydel, I'm pretty sure we agreed you weren't supposed to speak."

"You said I couldn't ask questions," She pointed out smartly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't get smart with me."

"Ugh, why isn't she here?" Rydel groaned loudly.

"So ladylike," He snorted in response.

She glared coldly at him. "Shut up."

Riker looked up as the bell chimed, notifying that someone has entered the shot. "That's her!"

"Oh my god!" Rydel panicked, instantly going to fix her hair and look presentable. "Okay, okay, act cool. Be natural."

Riker laughed quietly. "I'm fine, you sure you'll be okay?"

She didn't reply; she just sent him a quick glare then turned with her blinding smile towards 'Laura'.

Laura was a fairly normal looking girl. She was considerably short, with beautiful chestnut curls cascading down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, matching the light tips of her hair. As soon as she noticed Rydel and Riker sitting on one side of the booth, she smiled, revealing her pearly whites.

"I approve," Rydel whispered.

"You haven't even met her!"

"Doesn't matter!" She hissed back. "Hi there! I'm Rydel," she pointed over to Riker. "This is my brother Riker."

Laura smiled, shyly sliding into the booth across from them. "I know," she replied with a sheepish grin. "I did some research after Riker's call."

"Oh good then," Riker clapped his hand together. "Time to get down to business. So I'm not sure if in your research you figured out that our little brother, Ross, has been kind of off the rails lately."

Laura nodded, her brown eyes shimmering. "Actually yeah. I saw an article or two about it."

"Basically, we had no clue what to do about him anymore. He was getting too out of hand and we actually had to consider kicking him out of the band at one point," she gasped. "But Ratliff came up with a plan. I'm not sure if he shared that with you or not..?" It came out as a question.

She shook her head. "He just said you guys wanted to talk to me and it had to do with Ross."

"Alright well, we thought that maybe if we had someone to pose as Ross's girlfriend for a while, the media would get off his bad and he would slowly lose his badass reputation," he explained slowly, examining her facial features.

Her expression didn't change. "And er," Rydel butted in after she realized Laura didn't understand her role in this plan. "We wanted you to be the fake girlfriend."

Her eyes bugged out. "Me?" She exclaimed.

Riker cringed at the tone of her voice. "Yes..." he replied slowly.

"I, uh," She fiddled with her fingers, obviously caught off guard. "Do you actually think it'll work?"

Rydel sighed. "To be honest, we have absolutely no idea. But we're willing to give it a try; it's pretty much our only hope."

"So, what do you say?"

After a moment of letting Laura's conscience scream and argue in her head if it was a good idea, she sighed and agreed relentlessly.

"Okay, I agree. BUT, I have rules."

* * *

**SOOOO, WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK OF IT !? **

**please let me know in the reviews, and if you just want to talk or whatever, don't be shy! i'm really nice!**

**thanks so much! **

**review and favourite please :***


	2. rocking secondhand chic

**WOOOOOOOW**

**i was extremely surprised at the feedback i got! i wasn't sure if it was going to do that well but you guys proved me wrong!**

**i'm really glad you guys like this story so far! i don't know why but i love writing the whole fake relationship thing with the love-hate relationship going on. **

**this one is sort of short so i apologize but it's better then nothing!**

**and for those of you who might be wondering why Laura hasn't mentioned her songbook.. well, that's more of an Ally thing, but i'm still gonna include it, but it's only going to come in later. i already have a plan for that... just to let you guys know.**

**okk well, time to get on with the story!**

**again, thanks to all who favourite and followed and reviewed.. AH IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Rules?" Riker raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Laura bit back a small smile. "He has to control himself. If he starts being rude, I'm out."

Rydel nodded. "Understandable."

"When my work is done and he's clean again, I break up with him, my way so it doesn't make me look like a bitch," she was not going to have the world hate her because she broke Ross Lynch's heart.

The two nodded in agreement again.

"I need personal space. So that means, we are NOT living together. We can be seen together all you want but I need my time off."

"Okay, anything else?"

"This is all strictly professional. No feelings attached."

* * *

Riker and Rydel loudly walked into their house, grinning proudly from ear to ear. They had successfully found a perfect fake girlfriend for Ross. The best part was that she was guaranteed to put Ross in his place once he started going off the rails again.

Ross won't even know what hit him.

"Those smiles," Rocky narrowed his eyes. "What do they mean?"

Rydel excitedly jumped on the couch. "They mean that we have found Ross the perfect fake girlfriend!"

"You guys liked her?" Ratliff smiled.

Laura was like a little sister to him; they had known each other ever since her older and he had become best friends.

"She's perfect!" Riker exclaimed.

Ross on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. Yes he agreed, but obviously only because he had no other choice. It didn't mean that he wanted to do it.

"I still don't completely agree with this idea."

Rocky groaned loudly. "Why Ross! You were making progress!"

"It's just not me!" Ross argued.

"Don't even give me that," Rydel snapped. "You've been acting like a complete ass these past few months. Don't you dare tell me _that's_ who you are," she glared, shocking them all.

But the truth was, they knew it was true.

"Keep it up and I won't even bother with this stupid plan," Ross threatened.

Riker butted in. "It's a little too late for that because she's on her way over here right now."

"What?" Ross seethed angrily.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Rydel asked bitterly. "Did you think it wasn't going to start right away? Well news flash, the world doesn't revolve all around you and we have an image to protect which you're ruining."

Another awkward silence.

This time it was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Ratliff literally ran to the door to get away from the awkwardness between the family. "Laura!"

Laura's eyes bugged open. She didn't expect to see him here. "Ratliff!" She instantly ran into his embrace. "How have you been?" She asked as he pulled away.

"Fabulous," he flipped his nonexistent hair, making her giggle. "You ready for this?"

She nodded nervously. "I think so."

"Beware: there's a bit of tension going on in there," he whispered as they headed back to the living room. "Ross isn't particularly happy."

Laura rolled her eyes. "When is he ever?"

She's learned enough about the boy to know he's not usually a happy camper anymore.

Laura stopped breathing altogether once she entered the room and instantly all eyes were on her. And that included a certain pair of cold brown ones.

"Hi!" Rocky was the first to break the silence with a bright smile. "I'm Rocky, the musical genius."

Normally when Rocky said that, Ross jumped in to protest, but this time he didn't even move a muscle.

Laura giggled. "So I've heard." Her eyes fixated on Ross, who was staring intensely back at her. "Hi, you must be Ross?"

"I'm sure you know," he sneered in response.

Laura raised an eyebrow; they were starting off badly already.

Rydel slapped his arm. "Have some respect!"

He glared at her before turning back to Laura. "Hi," he muttered.

"Excuse his bad mood," Riker butted in. "He'll get over it soon."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room," Ross snapped in response.

"Then start acting like you're in the room," Rydel hissed.

Laura awkwardly shuffled on her feet, stealing a glance at Ratliff. "Er, so is there anything we need to discuss?"

"Yeah," Ratliff nodded. "We need to think about a cover story for you two. And plan your first appearance for the media."

Rocky motioned for Laura to take a seat beside him on the couch so she wasn't standing awkwardly in the doorway. Albeit it was the seat beside Ross as well, she took the offer, scooting closer to Rocky nonchalantly. "Well, if you want to know what I think, I say they just keep it simple."

"Explain."

"They should just go out for dinner one evening or spend the day outside to get the media's attention. Then they'll start making rumours and later on, Ross can just confirm them."

Ratliff nodded in approval; he seemed to be the publicist in this situation. "I agree. If we made things too complicated, it would be too hard for them to keep up."

"Do you guys agree?" Riker asked, looking pointedly at Ross especially.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Rydel huffed but didn't snap at him this time. "I say we leave these two alone for a minute so they can...get to know each other."

Laura's eyes widened. "Um, what?" She started panicking as they all stood up, turning for the door. "N—I... oh my god."

She shot a desperate look to Ratliff and to all the rest who were looking and holding in a laugh. "Just a minute, we'll be back soon," Riker replied softly, being the last to leave.

Laura proceeded to shuffle farther down the couch, not sure if she should make the first move to talk or not. But before she could, Ross did.

"I don't want to do this, so don't be expecting a Prince Charming."

Laura turned to him in disbelief; could he get any ruder?

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, baffled. "First of all, you sir, need to learn some respect. Obviously I'm not expecting any prince. Your family told me straight up what kind of trouble you were. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I read the articles; I know what you've been up to."

He smiled at her bitterly. "Good. So you know I don't want to do this."

"I know what you're doing," she shot him a dirty look. "You're trying to make me feel horrible that I'll chicken out." His cocky smirk faded. "Well thanks Ross, you've just become my new challenge."

* * *

**soo, what did you guys think?**

**it's short i know but i just didn't have a lot of time.**

**this week is FULL of projects and culminatings and i know i wont have time to write so i wanted to leave you guys with something because the following week are exams and i won't have much time for writing either.**

**hope you guys understand but i'll do my best!**

**please leave a review!**

**thank you lovelies xx**


	3. you're scared that i won't be there

**ahh i'm so sorry guys! its been a while, but it was pretty hectic with exams. but now i'm done and free so be looking forward to more!**

**i just really wanna thank you guys for the support i've gotten so far, i really appreciate it! **

**love you guys, hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

"I still cannot believe you're dating Ross Lynch," Raini exclaimed, her eyes set in disbelief.

It's not everyday you meet for lunch with your best friend and she suddenly has a world famous boyfriend. A bad boy also, I should add.

"I'm not," Laura replied quickly, then furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I guess I am. But it's not for real."

Raini raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't matter, the world is soon about to think it is."

"Ugh," Laura rubbed her temples, frowning. "But he's so... ugh!" Raini laughed, watching in great amusement. "He's so rude! I've never met anyone who treats someone so badly during a first encounter. And someone who's trying to help him!"

Raini was about to reply with one of her witty comments but she immediately froze when she saw who just entered through the door.

"Ha, funny you should say that," she raised an eyebrow, smirking wildly. "Because I think you're about to have your second encounter."

Laura whirled around, squealing and turning back. "Okay, he probably won't see me. And if he does, he won't even care. He doesn't like me anyways."

"But you guys are dating..." Raini pointed out quizzically.

"Well technically the world doesn't know that yet," Laura replied smartly.

Raini just looked plain confused. "But wouldn't it be better to act now so when the public finds out for real, they won't find it weird when you guys were seen together but pretended as if you don't know each other?"

Laura pondered this for a moment in her head, groaning when she realized she was right. "I guess you're right. But he won't want to do anything! He hates this enough as it is."

"Turn around," Raini demanded but Laura hesitated. "Laura, just do it," she turned around cautiously, unaware of what was going on. "Hey Ross!" Raini yelled loudly, immediately burrying her head in her drink and phone so Ross turned around to see Laura, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights.

It sort of hurt that he frowned but walked over anyways after grabbing his drink. "See!" Raini hissed.

"Shut up!" Laura snapped, shushing her instantly. "Hi," she greeted innocently as he reached their table.

He nodded emotionlessly. "Hi."

"Er, this is my best friend Raini," he looked to Raini, offering the tiniest of smiles. It was at least something. "Raini, this is Ross."

Raini grinned. "Hi Ross! I'm extremely glad you're here. I have to leave but you'll keep Laura company for me, right?"

Laura's eyes widened and she immediately made motions with her arms for her to shut up and take it back. Her arms instantly flew into a weird, awkward position when Ross uneasily tuned to her.

"Uh yeah, I guess. We have some things to discuss anyways."

Raini smiled, wiggling out of the booth. "Lovely! Alright, I'll see you later Laura and it was very nice to meet you Ross."

He shot her a real, genuine smile. For some reason, he seemed to really like her personality. He slid into the booth across from her, where she was internally freaking out at the moment.

"Stop having a panic attack," he spit out, eyes rolling. "You're the one who called me over."

"I—actually," Laura started to protest but decided against it; it wouldn't do any good anyways. "You said there were things we needed to discuss."

He raised his eyebrows for a second. "Oh right," he stopped. "I was going to call you but I guess there's no need now. My parents want to meet you so Rydel told me to invite you to a family barbecue tonight."

Laura froze, staring at him in masked horror.

Meeting. His. Parents.

This was worse than she thought.

Ross cocked up an eyebrow. "It's nothing to freak out about," he said, surprising her with his softness. "If it makes you feel better, bring Raini... I think they'll like her."

Laura still wasn't too sure if she should go. Her problem is that she's extremely socially awkward around new people and she really didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

"Can you just say yes so they'll get off my back?" He asked rudely, glancing up from his phone screen.

Laura rolled her eyes, her temper flaring. "Don't tempt me. I will pour this over your head," she threatened, looking from her caramel frapp and into his cold brown eyes.

"Better for me. We wouldn't have to keep up this stupid façade," he smirked, leaning back in the booth.

She raised one eyebrow, scoffing. "Oh yeah, and then you'd get kicked out of your band and be forever hated by your fans. Mhmm, I'm sure that's exactly what you want."

Ross certainly didn't expect her to answer that specifically but he knew it was all true. Begrudgingly, he lowered his shield because this girl wasn't going to go easy on him.

"Can you please agree? My parents do want to meet you... and the rest already seem to love you," he scoffed.

Laura nodded after a minute. "Okay, I'll go, but I am bringing Raini."

"Oh good, at least I can handle one of you."

Laura's fingers inched closer to her drink and he stiffened. "I would stop talking if I were you," she warned.

He didn't reply.

* * *

Lauda stared at Raini, watching as she seemed completely at ease as they neared the Lynch household.

"How can you be so calm?" She exclaimed, pulling down her skirt self consciously.

Raini shrugged. "There's no reason not to be."

"I've actually met then and I'm still more nervous than you."

Raini shot her a sly grin. "I'm good with people."

Laura inhaled deeply, silently giving herself a pep talk in her mind. Before she knew it, she was already out I the car, standing in front of the door.

Raini easily walked up the steps, knocking on the door even before Laura reached her. "Now remember, this is all fake, so stop stressing so much. And take deep breaths and stay calm."

Laura whimpered. Was it really that obviously she was absolutely freaking out? She threw away all thoughts and plastered a big smile on her face as the door started opening.

Rydel stood behind, pulling it wide open and smiling blindly at the two of them. "Hey guys! Come on in; the party's out back."

"Rydel, this is my best friend Raini. Raini this is Ross's older sister, Rydel," Laura introduced the two, feeling much more confident.

Rydel smiled excitedly. "It's so nice to meet you!"

She led us through the nicely decorated house and through a glass sliding door, where smoke gradually clouded our vision. Rocky, Riker and Ryland were at the very back of the backyard playing soccer while Ratliff was filming them. Ross's parents were on the side, overlooking the barbecue.

"Mom!" Rydel yelled out, catching her parents attention. Their faces instantly seemed to recognize the nervous brunette girl trying to hide herself subtly and made their way over. "Laura, this is my mom Stormie and my dad Mark. And this is Ross's girlfriend, Laura."

Stormie smiled warmly. "It's so great to meet you Laura. I really want to thank you for what you're doing for my son and family," her eyes were full of compassion. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh," Laura laughed nervously. "You're welcome. All I want to do is help."

Mark smiled brightly. "We're so glad to hear that," he turned back to the barbecue. "The chicken!" He yelled then took of running to the barbecue, Stormie right after him.

"Come on," Rydel said, chuckling and leading us off the deck and towards the boys.

Ratliff turned off the camera as soon as he spotted Laura. "Hey Laura! Wait, is that who I think it is?"

Laura laughed. "Yep, it's Raini."

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He yelled as he came forward for a hug.

"Oh you know, might be because you're busy being one of the most famous bands around," Raini replied nonchalantly.

Ratliff pretended to blush. "Oh stop it," he said in a girly voice.

"Hey, who's this Rat?" Riker asked as he came to join the group with the rest of the boys.

Ratliff glared at him shortly. "This is Laura's best friend, Rainj. Beware, she's sarcastic, witty and sassy."

Ross shot her a smile. "I've noticed."

"Anyways," Rocky flipped his hair. "I'm Rocky, the smartest and most gorgeous of the family."

Laura laughed, cocking an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

He turned to her with a pout. "Hurtful."

"Truthful," Rydel giggled.

"I'm Ryland," the younger one smiled. "Actually, I don't think I've met either of you."

"Nice to meet you!" Raini greeted in a happy tone.

"And I'm Riker," the tallest one said, grinning.

"Not important," Rocky remarked, moving to stand right in front of him. Riker laughed but pushed him aside. "So Ross," Ross looked at him, already knowing he wasn't up to any good just by the evil glint in his eyes.  
"Aren't you going to greet your girlfriend properly?"

Ross glared at him, the cold person he became many months ago slowly creeping back in. Everyone fell silent, unsure what to say. "No," Ross replied harshly.

"Ouch," Laura spit out without even thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just did.

"FOODS READY!" Mark yelled, cutting the tension. "Everyone to the table now!"

* * *

**so did you guys enjoy? i have to be honest, i suck at the whole introduction stuff bit i promise it will get better! **

reviews would be lovely xx


End file.
